Old Prime
The ability to '''be in top condition while at an old age'. Opposite to Child Prodigy. Also Called *Geriatric Perfection *Old Master *Deadly Geezer Capabilities The user has great status both mentally and physically despite their old age either from years of training or off the fly making their opponents often underestimate them as well and they make it appear as if time has had no effect on their physical condition making them a force to be reckoned with. Some users have great intellect and are capable of being master strategists as well. Applications *Ability Mastering *Accelerated Development *Combat Specialist *Condition Retention *Enhanced Condition *Tactical Analysis *Weapon Proficiency Associations *Age Aspect Manifestation *Aging Immunity *Child Prodigy *Decelerated Aging *Enhanced Energy *Semi-Immortality Limitations *May still feel the bodily limits of old age. *May not possess the same level of power or skill they possessed in their youth. Known Users See Also: Old Master, Badass Grandpa and Never Mess with Granny. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Movies Gallery Cartoons/Comics Judge Dredd.jpg|Despite being 66, Judge Dredd (2000 AD) is a legendary lawman and Judge in both in Mega City and the Waste. All_Avatars.jpg|The Avatars (Avatar:The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra) of the past. Iroh_smiling Avatar.png|Iroh, the Dragon of the West (Avatar: The Last Airbender) earned his honorary title for his ability to breathe fire, and his claims of slaying the last dragon. Liberation_of_Ba_Sing_Se.png|The White Lotus Order (Avatar:The Last Airbender) Bumi bends earth pillars.png|Bumi (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Max Tennyson AF.png|Max Tennyson (Ben 10) was a semi-retired legendary Magister rank Plumber and is the mentor of Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and the Plumbers' Helpers. Max is widely considered the greatest Plumber in the Milky Way. Hex.png|Hex (Ben 10), a master magician at age 62. File:The_Hateocracy_Boondocks.jpg|The Hateocracy (The Boondocks) Old Prime by Slade Wilson.jpg|Being around 60 years old, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (DC Comics) is considered one of the world's greatest mercenary of all time due to a failed medical experiment he had volunteered for when he joined the military. Old Prime by Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) Frank Miller Batman.gif|The Batman of Earth-31 (DC Comics) Conquest, the War Dog of Viltrum.jpg|One of the oldest and strongest Viltrumite in the galaxy, Conquest (Image Comics) represented over a millennium of the Viltrumite's violent and vicious nature. File:Uncle Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures).png|Uncle Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) Master Yoda.png|Master Yoda (Star Wars) was considered to be one of the most skilled users of the Force in the universe. TMNT-Micro-05-Splinter-p2.jpg|Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Anime/Manga Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Despite his advanced age, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) was considered to be the strongest Soul Reaper in existence for the last millennium. Ichibē Hyōsube releasing Ichimonji.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) is one of the oldest Soul Reapers, possibly older than even Yamamoto, and is also one of the strongest beings in existence. File:Yhwach_appears.png|Yhwach (Bleach) is the first and most powerful Quincy to have ever existed. KingPiccoloOldVsGoku02.png|Though not as powerful as he was in his prime, even in old age, Demon King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) wielded frightening power, easily outmatching skilled martial arts like Son Goku and beating him to the point where his heart temporarily stopped. 100 Percent Usage by Master Roshi.gif|Despite his advanced age, Master Muten Roshi (Dragon Ball series) is a very skilled and experienced warrior... Master_roshi_old_prime.gif|... enough to earn the respect of the God of Destruction. King Bradley's Swordsmanship.gif|King Bradley/Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist) was a very powerful swordsman despite his body often feeling the effects of old age. File:Utsuro_vs._Umibozu.gif|Umibozu (Gintama) may be past his youth, but he retains the tremendous combat prowess enough to be regarded as the strongest in the universe, that even Utsuro respects. File:Master_Son_Using_Qi_Gong.png|Master Son (Gintama) remained in the battlefield for over two centuries, due to his mastery of Qi Gong. Walter C. Dornez.jpg|Walter C. Dornez (Hellsing) Netero-x-Meruem-3.gif|Aged 120, Isaac Netero (Hunter × Hunter) can fight toe-to-toe with the strongest Chimera Ant Meruem. 52 - Chrollo vs Zeno.gif|Zeno Zoldyck (Hunter × Hunter) attempts to assassinate the Phantom Troupe's leader, Chrollo. File:Hagoromo_Otsutsuki.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths (Naruto) Lady Tsunade, The Fifth Hokage.gif|Tsunade (Naruto) appears to be a young woman, but she is already in her 50s, using her superhuman strength and a transformation technique to mask her physical appearance. Kakuzu.jpg|Despite being 91-years-old, Kakuzu (Naruto Shippuden) is one of the most powerful and dangerous member of the Akatsuki. Mifune's Iaidō Naruto.gif|Aged 65, Mifune (Naruto) is the Samurai General of the Land of Iron and one of its greatest swordsman. Edward Newgate.png|Despite his old age, Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate (One Piece) was still considered one of the most powerful men in the world before his death. Big Mom (One Piece) storm.gif|At the age of 68, Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin (One Piece) is one of the four most powerful pirates in the world. Brook freezing slash.GIF|Brook (One Piece) is a veteran 90 year old pirate and a master Gentle Style swordsman. File:Logia_Devil_Fruit_Eaters.gif|Marine Admirals (One Piece) Kizaru.gif|While in his late 50s, Kizaru (One Piece) is an extremely powerful Marine Admiral. Earth Sage Fist pressure point.gif|At age 70, Lao G (One Piece) is a powerful grandmaster of the Earth Sage Fist and one of the strongest executives of the Donquixote Pirates. Issho Anime Infobox.png|Despite being a blind elderly man, Fujitora (One Piece) is an extremely powerful Marine Admiral. Monkey D. Garp.png|Despite being in his 70s, Monkey D. Garp (One Piece) is still considered one of the strongest marines alive... Garp vs Chinjao.gif|..., defeating legendary figures like Don Chinjao, a 500,000,000 million bounty pirate with nothing but his fist... Kureha Anime Infobox 2.png|Kureha (One Piece) is a genius doctor who has lived up to the age of 141. Rayleigh shirtless.png|While over 70 years old, "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh (One Piece) is still one of the strongest people in the world. Sengoku shirtless.png|Despite being nearly 80 years old, Sengoku "The Buddha" (One Piece) was a Fleet Admiral of the Marines and one of, if not the strongest amongst their ranks, able to even battle the Blackbeard Pirates by himself. Nekomamushi_and_Inuarashi.gif|Though elderly, Nekomamushi and Inuarashi (One Piece) are the strongest of the Mink tribe. Electro Minks.gif|All Minks (One Piece) are natural born fighter who retain their physical prowess even in old age. Shutenmaru swordsmanship.png|Even at age 56, Ashura Doji (One Piece) is still one of the most powerful samurais of Wano. Orochi Oniwanbanshu-2.png|Fukurojuku (One Piece) is the elderly captain of the Orochi Oniwanbanshu, the most elite squad of ninjas in the Wano Country. Hayato_Furinji.png|Despite being elderly, Hayato Fūrinji (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi) is a powerful martial artist in prime condition. Cologne_-_OVA_1.png|Cologne (Ranma ½) looks like a deformed she-gnome, measures her age in centuries rather then years, and can still beat down any two of the teenage martial artists at the same time. HapposaiEpisode140.png|Happosai (Ranma ½) one of the two by-far most skilled characters in the series, and likely easily the most powerful chi-user. Genkai.jpg|Though not as powerful as she was in her prime, Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) remains a formidable fighter. File:Bang_Silverfang_(One_Punch_Man)_Fist_of_Flowing_Water_Crushing_Rock.gif|Despite his old age, Bang/Silverfang (One-Punch Man) is ranked 3rd among the strongest of the Hero Association and founder of his own brand of martial arts. Uraltugo Noi Nueph.png|In his life as a Human in his sixties, Uraltugo Noi Nueph (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) is genius master magician and one of the three Magis of Alma Torran. Joseph Joestar (JoJo Stardust Crusaders).jpg|Even at age 69, Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventures Part III Stardust Crusaders) is still a capable fighter, able to hold his own against most Stand Users. Strada.png|Even at the elderly age of 87, Vasco Strada (Highschool DxD) is still one of the most powerful Exorcists of the Church. Shou Bun Kun (Kingdom).png|A genuine warrior who wielded both podao and swords at the very front lines during the time of King Sho's era and armed with far more military experience than anyone in the entire courts of Qin, Shou Bun Kun (Kingdom) is one of the state of Qin's oldest veterans as he serves as a trusted advisory to Ei Sei, the 31st king of Qin and a somewhat guide to Shin of the Hi Shin Unit. Ou Ki the Lips and Bird of Qin Kingdom.jpg|One of the greatest military figures of King Sho's era, Ou Ki (Kingdom) was a Great General of Heavens who achieved victories that numbered in the tens of thousands against many formidable foes which earned him the nickname of the Monstrous Bird of Qin due to the way he would swoop in and decimated his opponents... Ou Ki's Pressure Kingdom.png|...and became a living legend in his mid 50s as the last surviving member of the Six Great Generals, the six most dangerous generals of the state of Qin. Tou, the Right Hand of Ou Ki.PNG|Tou (Kingdom) Duke Hyou Kingdom.png|A Great General of Heavens who displayed the physical prowess worthy of the title, Duke Hyou (Kingdom) was the State of Qin's greatest Instinctual-type warrior as well as the oldest. Ren Pa Kingdom.png|The last surviving member of the previous generation of Zhao's Three Great Heavens, Ren Pa (Kingdom) is a man recognized by all of China as one of the greatest warriors of King Sho's era of warfare... Ren Pa, the Great General of China Kingdom.png|...and as a Great General of the Heavens who holds the power of 100 men. Gen Pou, Geezer of The Four Kings Kingdom (1).png|With his knowledge of warfare being so great that he was said to be capable of serving as a head of military affairs, Gen Pou (Kingdom) was an elite strategist and the oldest member of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings who served with the Great General the longest as well as the one who taught him everything he knows about military tactics and strategical warfare. Mou Gou, Haku Rou colored Kingdom.png|Mou Gou, Haku Rou (Kingdom) Chou Tou, the Oldest General Kingdom.png|One of the most experienced commanders in the entire State of Qin, Chou Tou (Kingdom) was also the oldest generals in the Qin Army, having served in the military since the age of 15. Ordo Kingdom.png|The King of 50 Mountain Tribes, Ordo (Kingdom) is one of the oldest and most powerful Great Generals of the state of Yan as he served alongside famous figures like Geki Shin, the Savior of the Yan Kingdom and the Military God, Gaku Ki. Gai Mou_portrait Kingdom.png|The oldest and the last surviving member of the Wei Fire Dragons, Gai Mou the Raging Bull (Kingdom) is one of the State of Wei's strongest warriors,... Gei Mou's Combat Kingdom.png|...having taken the heads of over a hundred enemy generals and thousands of their soldiers. Ba Nan Ji , the Iron Hammer of the North Kingdom.jpg|Having served in the northern Ganmon stronghold on the Zhao/Xiongnu border for over a decade, Ba Nan Ji the Demon of Ganmon (Kingdom) is one of the State of Zhao's strongest and oldest warriors as he serves as Ri Boku's right hand man/deputy. The man known as Gyou'Un Kingdom.png|The former deputy and Right Hand Man of Rin Shou Jo of Zhao's previous generation of the Three Great Heavens, Gyou' Un (Kingdom) represented over a decade of Zhao martial prowess and served as one of the oldest Instinctual-type warriors. Chou Ga Ryuu, the Shield of Rin Shou Jo Kingdom.jpg|Known as the Left Hand and Shield of Rin Shou Jo, Chou Ga Ryuu (Kingdom) was one of the state of Zhao's most talented commanders as well as the oldest having served as one of best tacticians during King Sho's era of warfare. Hades aura.jpg|Master Hades (Fairy Tail) is one of the oldest and most powerful wizards to have ever lived in Earthland. August image.png|August (Fairy Tail) is one of the oldest and most powerful member of the Spriggan 12. Georg Carmine (LN).png|While he's gotten old,Georg Carmine (How a Realist Hero Rebuilt the Kingdom) is still one of the strongest (if not the strongest) in Elfrieden Kingdom. Even opening his eyes is overwhelming. Video Games Ezio-assassins-creed-revelations.jpg|Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) Gehrman Bloodborne scythe.png|Gehrman (Bloodborne) Master Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) Gen Fu.jpg|Gen Fu (Dead or Alive) Nakmor Drack (Mass Effect).png|Nakmor Drack (Mass Effect) is over a 1,000 years old (old even for a Krogan) and beginning to feel his age, yet is still one of the greatest warriors in 2 galaxies. Big Boss.png|Big Boss (Metal Gear), the greatest soldier of the 20th century. Old Snake.JPG|Old Snake (Metal Gear Solid) End MGS3.jpg|The End (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater), the father of modern sniping. Sindelrenderbywildboyz4.png|Sindel (Mortal Kombat) Anthony_Herzen_PP_DB.png|Anton Herzen (Professor Layton) General Azimuth.png|General Alister Azimuth (Ratchet & Clank) Owl Prepares to Attack.png|Great Shinobi Owl (Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice) Isshin Ashina, the Sword Saint.jpg|Isshin Ashina (Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice) Lady Butterfly Sekiro.jpg|Lady Butterfly (Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice) Salim al Kupar.png|Salim al Kupar (Sly Cooper) Octavio no background.png|Octavio (Sly Cooper) may be old, but he's incredibly fast and strong. Deadly Six ZIK.png|Master Zik (Sonic Lost World), despite being over a thousand years old and in semi-retirement, is able to fight with the strength and agility of someone a fraction of his age. 454px-Cuttlefisht.png|Despite being over 100 years old, Cap'n Cuttlefish (Splatoon) was able to serve competently as Agent 3's handler. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon) is a challenging foe despite being over 100 years old. Goukenart.jpg|Gouken (Street Fighter) Rowen_Ilbert_(ToX).jpg|Rowen Ilbert (Tales of Xillia) Jinpachi_Mishima_TTT2_art.png|Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken) was the elderly grandmaster of Mishima Style Karate. Heihachi fighting skills.gif|Despite being elderly, Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) is a powerful warrior in prime condition. Bj Blazkowicz.jpg|Bj Blazkowicz (Wolfenstein series) can still fight massive armies of Nazi soldiers with the speed and endurance of a young adult man, despite being over 50 years old. Muramasa Swordsmanship.gif|Though a centenerian, Muramasa (Ninja Gaiden) still retains his skills as a legendary swordsman. ShunVF4.jpg|Shun Di (Virtua Fighter) Television/Movies Shepherd Book.jpg|Shepherd Book (Firefly/Serenity) Giles Buffy.png|Rupert Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Dumbledore.jpg|Aged 115, Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) was considered one of the greatest and most powerful wizards to have ever lived. Pat-Morita_(Karate_Kid).jpg|Mr. Miyagi (The Karate Kid) Stick-0.jpg|Despite being a ninety year old (Marvel Cinematic Universe)… Stick-ChallengesElektra-Sword-380.jpg|…Stick is a extremely strong martial arts master, with physical abilities completely untarnished by old age. Madame-Gao-Profile.png|Madame Gao (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a four hundred year old master strategist and a martial art master. Oogway-white.png|Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) Yoda-23.jpg|Even over 900 years old, Yoda (Star Wars) was considered to be one of the most skilled users of the Force in the universe. Palpatine.jpg|Even being over 80 years old, Darth Sidious (Star Wars) was one of the most powerful Dark Side practitioners to have ever lived. Luke force projection.png|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) was one of the most powerful Force users ever. Snoke TLJ.png|While physically frail due to his advanced age and injuries, Snoke (Star Wars) was nonetheless very powerful in the Dark Side. Thor_Ragnarok_Textless_Character_Posters_01.jpg|After millennia of imprisonment, the Asgardian Goddess of Death, Hela (Marvel Cinematic Universe) remains one of the most powerful beings in the Nine Realms, able to slay the entire Einherjar army of Asgard by herself. Nick_Fury_Textless_AoU_Poster.jpg|At age 67, Nick Fury (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is the world's greatest spy as the Director of Shield. Voldemort shield destruction.gif|Lord Voldermort's (Harry Potter) skills, knowledge and power only grew with age, making him one of the most powerful Dark Wizards of all time. Ash Williams EL HEFE (Evil Dead).jpg|Ashley "Ash" J. Williams (The Evil Dead series) 709-Bobby-Singer.jpg|Bobby Singer (Supernatural) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries